Without Amy
by ThePunkHippie
Summary: Takes place in the Alternate Timeline that is mentioned where Rory and The Doctor leave-Oh yeah and it's Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is set in the Alternate timeline that is mentioned where Rory and The Doctor get in the TARDIS and go away in the episode 'Girl who waited'. Hope you enjoy the Slash.**

When older Amy told us to leave Rory was heart-broken. The Doctor thought that Rory needed a good-night's sleep and some time before they went to explain to Amy's parent's as well as they could what happened. Rory on the other hand had a different idea. He drank like a proverbial fish and then stumbled into the control room at what he would call late at night to ask the Doctor "Where to next?"

The Doctor shook his head and told him "Now Rory we go to bed"

Rory started giggling and told the Doctor "You should be that forward more often" he then started off on another giggling fit.

When the Doctor realized what Rory meant his face blanched so he added to what he said earlier "ALONE". Rory then drunkenly sauntered over to The Doctor. The Doctor told Rory "You just lost Amy and now you're delusional, please just go to bed"

Rory told The Doctor "I won't without someone else". The Doctor looked into Rory's eyes completely shocked and just stayed there until Rory's lips crashed down onto The Doctor's. In those few seconds The Doctor decided that Rory wouldn't remember in the morning and other than that Rory obviously wanted this. He then moved his lip against Rory's but slower than Rory was moving his own lips against the Doctor's. Rory's constant enthusiasm caught on and soon his lips were moving with the same speed. The Doctor had enough of the teasing and dragged Rory to what used to be Rory and Amy's room. He wouldn't have to drag Rory if Rory wasn't as drunk as he was. When they got there, hands and clothes were everywhere until they were both stark naked. They both went to the bed and wrestled for a very short time. As soon as The Doctor overpowered Rory he was lying underneath the Doctor with his knees clenched against the Doctor's sides. The Doctor paused and Rory reassured the Doctor "Just do it already, I'm not a virgin" To emphasize his point he wrapped his legs around The Doctor's lower back.

The Doctor slammed himself into Rory. They both moaned with pleasure then The Doctor asked "Was that good enough?" Rory bit his lip as he nodded. The Doctor then started to push his length in and out of Rory continuously. It was a steady rhythm of skin on skin and moaning until Rory started moaning even louder from the blinding pleasure. The Doctor's own orgasm was triggered by Rory's loud moaning. When it was finished The Doctor pulled out of Rory and soon Rory passed out. The Doctor took the opportunity to gather his clothes and say 'Good-night' to Rory and then he left.

When Rory woke up naked and hung-over he remembered what happened with Amy and started crying. Once he was done he got up and got dressed without a second thought. He started to eat breakfast without The Doctor which was odd but when The Doctor showed up he wouldn't look properly into Rory's eyes. The Doctor suggested they go talk to Amy's family and Rory started to get suspicious. Rory was going to say nothing but The Doctor was waiting for an answer so Rory said "Maybe tomorrow".

The Doctor said "Oh, I get it, you're hung-over! I'll get you something for that! I am The Doctor after all!" and then ran out of the little kitchen all without looking directly at Rory.

While The Doctor was gone Rory used the time to think and started remembering some things. So when the Doctor came back and quickly handed Rory two little pills Rory took them, swallowed them and asked "What all happened last night?"

The Doctor knew this was coming and prepared a lie "You got very drunk and I had to practically drag you to your room, I don't know what you did once you were there"

Rory remembered something different and told the Doctor "I think you do"

The Doctor realized the jig was up and asked Rory the question he had been pondering all night "What did you mean when you yelled at me 'Just do it already, I'm not a virgin'"

Rory's face suddenly went red while he explained "Well in nursing school I, uh, experimented" he then asked the Doctor "Would you like me to show you?"

The Doctor looked slightly confused until his face started to turn red and then he asked "What do you remember?"

Rory looked directly into The Doctor's eyes and leaned over the small table to brush his lips against The Doctor's. They both just stayed there for a bit until The Doctor moved his lips slowly. Rory caught on to the rhythm and moved his lips in time with The Doctor's. They slowly broke apart and Rory told The Doctor "If it's all the same to you, I'd like to let you pound my ass into a mattress sometime when I'm sober". The Doctor rolled his eyes at Rory's smirk and kissed it right off his face.

After the two of them told Amy's family what happened they went back into the TARDIS kissing and letting certain tweed coats fall to floor they heard a familiar voice say "Hello sweetie and Dad" They jumped apart and looked at River. She told them "Oh don't mind me, I'm glad for you, finally, just don't tell younger me I was terribly stubborn" she then realized neither of them were about to talk so she told them "I was going to ask you if you would join me at Torchwood for some coffee, but you two look busy"

The Doctor stopped her from strutting out of the TARDIS and told her "actually that sounds wonderful, Rory here hasn't had any of Ianto's coffee has he?" So they went to Torchwood and had coffee with Jack and Ianto.

**Another Author's note: I hope you liked it and Do you think I should add another Chapter where they are all drinking coffee with Jack and Ianto, please tell me, even if the answer is 'no'. Thanks and such *insert smiley face here* **


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: This took a ridiculous amount of time to write since I've rewritten it so many times and such

The TARDIS almost crash landed into a desk. When it eventually landed on the floor Rory fell out of the doors and kissed the solid ground. He then looked up to see a man and a woman he didn't know looking at him strangely. He was about to explain but he didn't have to when River and the Doctor came out of the TARDIS bickering about who should drive. He lifted himself off the floor as the woman said "Looks like it's for you" and walked away. The Man greeted River and The Doctor like he'd known them his whole life. He then turned to Rory and greeted him in a way that he was almost sure was supposed to be flirtatious. Rory was speechless but now he knew that the man's name was Captain Jack Harkness. The Doctor stepped in-between them and said "This is Rory"

Captain Jack turned to River and asked "Is this really your dad?"

River nodded and said "Yes it is"

Rory then said "Nice to meet my daughter's friends I guess"

Captain Jack said "Nice to meet you too"

The Doctor stepped in once again and ordered "Oh stop it would you".

Jack pondered for awhile before saying "I never thought it was possible with the last one but, you seem jealous"

Rory started blushing immediately but the Doctor tried to brush it off.

It didn't work when River said straight out "I walked in on them about to undress each other with the TARDIS door open"

Jack pretended to be offended by saying "You didn't stay and watch!"

River told him "I thought you might like to hear about this new development"

Jack wiggled his eyebrows and said "Well now that you're here, let's have some coffee so you can tell me more"

They all sat down in Jack's messy office and talked about things going on in their lives until a man apparently named Ianto brought them all coffee. He then sat down next to Jack and drank some coffee himself. River then told them all about how she had the time she freaked out a new prison guard by teleportation. Rory wasn't really listening, he was too busy thinking about the history of coffee. He wasn't used to the taste, he found it harsh but the others seemed to have no problem with it. Ianto asked "So what brings you all here?"

The Doctor told him "thought we'd spend time visiting and drinking coffee"

Jack stated the obvious "Your 'partner' doesn't seem to be enjoying it very much"

The words slipped out of Rory's mouth before he could think about what he was saying "I never needed sustenance as a Roman"

The silence stayed for a moment until the Doctor saved him once more "Rory lived for around two thousand years as a Plastic Roman"

Jack exclaimed "I wasn't expecting to meet someone older than me today!"

Rory smiled "Well after that, being with the Doctor is almost normal"

The Doctor stood up and announced "I think Rory and I should get going"

Rory just said "Um, Ok" and they both started leaving hurriedly.

River called out "You can just leave me here!"

They all waited for the sound of the TARDIS leaving and then Ianto said under his breath "They seem to go at it like Rabbits"

River rolled her eyes at his hypocrisy but Jack ignored it asking "So what's your take on this?"

She smiled at him in a way that almost looked like she had poisoned his coffee and said "I decided a long time ago that I'm too crazy to have a healthy relationship especially with someone who I was raised to kill"

Jack said smarmily "At least you admit it"


End file.
